I know we are united
by Luiddy
Summary: TVXQ - THSK YooChun un chico... si, lo sé, sabemos que es un CHICO...no es novedad lo sé lo sé no se me vayan a esponjar ¿ok? XDXDD que por azares de la vida conoce lo que en sus planes no estaba conocer. JunSu y ChangMin estaran en medio de todo
1. Chapter 1

***I know we are united***

**Capítulo 1**

Para Park YooChun un joven de 20 años de edad, la vida siempre le pareció monótona, tenía todo lo que quería dinero, casa, auto, chicas en su cama todas las noches, y aun así siempre sentía un vacio. ¿Pero qué más daba? ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida.  
Su padre era un hombre de negocios le daba a YooChun todas las comodidades, continuamente andaba de viaje y veía a su hijo con suerte una vez al año, la madre era una mujer que amaba su trabajo, tanto que de meces cruzaba miradas con su hijo, y el hermano menor era de los que no paraba en casa. YooChun era feliz así, nunca le había gustado que su familia meta sus narices en su vida ni mucho menos que le dirigieran la palabra ¿Qué por qué? bueno este chico era el típico joven que se había vuelto un emo; el enorme armario de ropa que poseía solo tenía prendas de color negro, todos sus jeans eran negros, sus tenis eran de color negro, algunas de sus poleras (negras) tenían logotipos de una que otra versión de calaveras aterrorizantes, para que me entiendan y vayamos al grano de una buena vez el cuarto de Park YooChun era como entrar a una cueva de la montaña más lejana de la civilización que pudiese existir en el planeta, y no exagero, todas las ventanas contaban con cortinas…negras, lo único que lo diferenciaba de otros emos era su hábito de tener ordenada su área.  
YooChun era el chico más hermoso que había en kilómetros a la redonda. Tenía un rostro simétrico de piel lisa y suave de color blanco, unos ojos relucientes tan negros como la noche. El muchacho estaba como quería. Llevaba unos labios carmesí de seguro deliciosos para quien los probase, y lucía un cabello no tan liso de color negro que enmarcaba a total perfección aquel rostro asombrosamente bello que poseía. Era el estereotipo de un joven perfecto.  
Su familia le había otorgado tantas cosas que él ya no sabía qué hacer con todo ese dinero, se la pasaba todos los días perdiendo el tiempo ya sea tomando, o teniendo sesiones de sexo. Cansado de la monotonía, del aburrimiento y de ver todos los días lo mismo, decidió cambiar todo en su vida. Se mudo de Estados Unidos a Corea, su país de origen, con un único objetivo y era el de vivir algo nuevo.  
Su llegada causo un gran revuelo en la nación tan pacifica como lo era Corea, sus padres eran famosos a nivel mundial y claro que el señorito también lo era. Al pisar su suelo natal una gran muchedumbre lo fue a recibir, YooChun quería un poco de paz, por lo que regreso al avión para que este lo llevara hasta las puertas de su mansión. Claro que con el poder que su familia poseía fue que logro que ni una protesta por parte de la aerolínea se hiciera presente, aquel avión llevo a YooChun a su hogar, y vaya hogar, el lugar era formidable y de una extensión bastante colosal. Podrían vivir cientos y cientos de personas en esa mansión.  
YooChun observo el panorama que se le presento con detención, se sentía en parte feliz porque ahora tenía mucho que explorar, pero aun no estaba conforme. Entro a la residencia y una gran fila de asistentes, cocineros y chicas con un uniforme de trabajo le dieron la bienvenida, todos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo en que decían "Bienvenido Joven Amo". A YooChun le pareció algo absurda la bienvenida, "Estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes lo hace porque sea yo, solo ven al hijo del famoso señor Park, al posible sujeto que les puede quitar sus empleos si así lo desea" pensaba caminando sin dignarse a responder o saludar a alguno de sus empleados.

En toda esa gran fila, llegando casi al final, un chico más o menos de la edad del joven amo dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era una de las sonrisas más sinceras que alguien pudiera ver, sus ojos reflejaban tanta bondad que era sin duda un muchacho con buenos sentimientos y un alma pura.  
- ¡Ey! JunSu…el joven amo es hermoso – le codeo uno de sus colegas.  
- No digas tonterías y estate quieto que luego nos despiden a ambos JaeJoong – le contesto en voz baja.  
- Si pero, a que esta para comérselo y chupárselo – comento relamiéndose los labios de forma hambrienta. JunSu lo miro serio por un par de segundos pero luego ambos se partieron a carcajadas olvidando por completo que estaban en la entrada de la residencia Park recibiendo al hijo mayor que acababa de llegar de los EEUU, dejando de lado que habían captado la atención de todos sus compañeros de trabajo y del joven amo. Pero como dicen todo termina tarde o temprano y en esta ocasión fue más temprano que tarde aquel par dejo de reírse cuando se escucharon los pasos lentos pero tenebrosos de un individuo que se acercaba cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos.  
YooChun se detuvo justo al frente de JunSu, en ese momento este supo que él y su Hyung habían cometido un grave error, una grandísima falta de respeto ante su alteza, porque aceptémoslo ante los ojos de JunSu y todos los trabajadores el joven Park no era más que un príncipe, solo le faltaba la corona y vualá pronto seria el rey que si se enojaba les despediría al azar.  
JunSu trago de manera dura su propia saliva sintiendo que sus horas en la mansión Park habían terminado, seguramente lo despedirían, posiblemente lo "decapitarían" ahí mismo o algo peor, para su mala suerte todo rasgo de contención de estar al borde del colapso empeoró cuando YooChun decidió girar su cuerpo y ver de frente al espécimen humano que había osado a reírse en su presencia, su rostro reflejaba y transmitía miedo o al menos eso fue lo que sintió JunSu al ver directamente a los ojos de su joven amo, pero aparte del miedo sintió algo más, en su mente se pregunto si aquel chico de ojos negros y distantes estaba sufriendo, cayó en cuenta de que ese chico ocultaba algo, sentía emanar de él un aire de pesar, tristeza y dolor. Sin pensarlo se acerco a YooChun al momento en que su mano se posaba en la mejilla del mencionado, sus dedos cobraron vida acariciando con delicadeza uno de los pómulos de su excelencia y fueron recorriendo cada trozo de piel existente en esa mejilla.  
Y bueno YooChun al sentir los dedos de ese chico sobre su mejilla se sobresalto un poco pero sentir esas caricias, porque de que eran caricias eran caricias, miró con detención a ese chico, coloco una de sus manos sobre la muñeca de JunSu y bruscamente alejo esa mano intrusa de su rostro con bastante enojo, formó una mueca de desprecio y sin articular una sola silaba subió las escaleras rumbo a sus aposentos.  
JunSu acaricio su muñeca, la presión que había ejercido YooChun había sido muy fuerte al grado de irritarle la piel. Alzo la mirada y lo último que vio fue el perfil del joven amo que desaparecía conforme avanzaba por el pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión. Cuando ya nadie pudo divisarlo, todo el personal de servicio dio un profundo suspiro, algunos sacaron sus pañuelos secándose parte de sus sienes, habían sudado al verse intimidados por la presencia del dueño de la mansión.  
- ¿Estás bien? – sujeto el mentón de JunSu, obligándole a verlo a los ojos.  
- …Si – declaro JunSu moviendo su cabeza a un lado para que JaeJoong lo soltase. Y entonces fue que el arrepentimiento se hizo presente azotando su conciencia de manera vertiginosa, se dio cuenta de que tocar el rostro de ese chico era algo que no debería haber hecho nunca jamás, que pasear sus dedos sobre esa piel tan suave fue algo muy atrevido de su parte, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras un "aish" salía de entre sus labios, meneo la cabeza de un lado para el otro tratando de alejar cualquier rastro de vergüenza extrema que estaba inundándolo fuertemente.  
- Si que asusta el niñato ese – dijo uno de los guarda equipajes.  
- Al parecer es un ogro de persona – le respondió otro.  
JunSu los escucho claramente y deteniendo sus acciones fue que miró la parte irritada de su piel y pensó en ayudar a ese chico de alguna forma, sentía que podía auxiliarlo, sabía que podía hacerlo. Lo que no sabía era de qué, pero algo le decía que ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.  
En el segundo piso de la mansión, en una habitación para ser más específicos, YooChun se encontraba tumbado de espaldas en su ancha cama, sus ojos estaban hipnotizados con el cielo raso de aquella habitación; sin saber cómo sus vistas comenzaron a ver en el techo imágenes de lo que había sucedido hace poco, con una de sus manos rozo parte de su mejilla y una sensación que no le gusto para nada nació en su interior; se sentó de golpe al más puro estilo del Undertaker (Ref. luchador de Smack Down) y disipando aquellas imágenes de su cabeza se dispuso a telefonear a una de sus asistentes informándole que evacuara una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de todo Seúl puesto que iría de compras ese día.  
Si iba a cambiar su vida lo haría incluida la indumentaria, toda la ropa que tenía la había dejado en EEUU ¿Para qué traerla? Si se supone que hasta sus gustos cambiarían, YooChun deseaba salir de lo monótono, y así lo haría. Tres horas más tarde su majestad se encontraba escogiendo un reloj pulsera; después de tanto busque y busque al fin se decidió por uno. Ya había escogido toda la ropa que necesitaría pero al echarle un vistazo a todas esas prendas se encontró con algo familiar. Desde la distancia podían observarse cajas de tenis, jeans, poleras, trajes, sacones, chalecos, chamarras, camisas, todas negras, sin duda el muchachito había escogido lo mismo de siempre pero hay que entenderlo, no muchos pueden cambiar sus gustos de un momento a otro, sobre todo si uno está acostumbrado a lo negro como en el caso de nuestro querido YooChun.  
Ver todo eso le frustro bastante, vaya que le hizo enfadar, su sangre hervía y pues que a este chico no le gustaba perder el tiempo de esa manera.  
- Señor… ¿quiere las vestimentas en bolsas separadas? o prefiere que nuestra empresa se encargue de llevarlas a su domicilio – preguntó educadamente la trabajadora de la tienda.  
- No quiero nada…esta tienda es un asco, y se hacen llamar los mejores…que vergüenza – dijo el pelinegro con tono frio abandonando el lugar.  
Él sabía que no debía tratar a esa muchacha de esa manera pero lastima, YooChun estaba que no le calentaba ni el sol y ¿remordimiento? Esa palabra no existía en el diccionario de Park YooChun. Salió de la tienda echando chispas invisibles seguido a una distancia prudente de sus dos guardaespaldas y su asistente.  
- ¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar? – sonaba distante y malhumorado.  
- Lo siento señor disculpe mi falta de atención – la asistente miraba al piso, sus manos empezaban a temblar, la pobre empezaba a sudar frío.  
- Que no se repita – declaró, subiendo a su salchicha (limosina).  
En la mansión JunSu preparaba los postres animadamente, no sabía de cual gustaba su patrón pero esperaba que de todo lo que estaba horneando por lo menos uno le agradara, sino se vería en la necesidad de comérselo todo, porque de tirar eso a la basura…eso si que no, nunca de los nuncas haría algo así por mucho que se lo ordenasen.  
A pocos metros de él JaeJoong se encontraba preparando la cena, él era el chef jefe de la cocina, era joven un poco mayor que JunSu pero a comparación de todos los viejos cuarentones encargados de los sacrosantos alimentos que debía ingerir el dueño de la casa, él, Kim JaeJoong, en definitiva era el mejor de todos.  
- Su ¿Qué haces? – preguntó abrazando por la espalda al susodicho.  
- ¡Ah!... – JunSu se sobresalto al sentir unas manos que bajaban de su pecho a su abdomen y antes de que descendieran más se volteó quedando frente a frente con su querido Hyung. – ¡Me asustaste! – exclamo con una expresión de sorpresa.  
- Hmmm…JunSu ah~ – el mayor se apego más al cuerpo de su amigo – tengo necesidades que satisfacer – declaró sacándole una sonrisa al menor.  
- Hyung, debemos trabajar, esa comida no se servirá sola y estos postres no se decoraran solos – JunSu apartó al mayor de su cuerpo con cautela y dándole un beso en la frente fue que lo mando a continuar con sus labores.  
JaeJoong se fue con un pucherito, pero satisfecho, uno de sus objetivos se había logrado, sabia mejor que nadie todo por lo que había pasado su amigo cuando EunHyuk se fue de su vida, todas las noches en que él consolaba y limpiaba las lagrimas que bañaban las mejillas de un JunSu que tenía el corazón partido en millones de pedacitos. Lo que JaeJoong agradecía era que su amigo lograra salir adelante, y que su característica sonrisa brillara una vez más.  
El menor decoraba aquellos pastelillos dejándolos con un aspecto realmente delicioso, cada detalle que le daba a la decoración tenían un toque especial, un toque que solo una persona como JunSu podría dejar en los postres. Cuando por fin todo quedo listo decidió que era hora de ir a tomar aire fresco, sin emitir sonido alguno desalojo los ambientes de la cocina saliendo al enorme jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, caminó por el sendero que siempre recorría hasta llegar al pequeño río que le pertenecía a la familia Park, el paisaje se le hizo digno de un retrato profesional, cisnes blancos nadaban en aquella agua salada, aves cantaban con un ritmo homofónico y en aquel instante cerró sus ojos permitiendo que el viento golpeara su rostro, las hojas de los arboles cayeron a la par en que los cabellos castaños de JunSu se desordenaban por culpa del viento, su (no tan masculino) delantal se elevo como si de un vestido se tratase, pero eso no importaba, JunSu solo quería alejarse de la realidad por unos minutos, y si que le estaba dando resultado, su mente comenzó a vagar en la nada, perdiéndose en las profundidades olvidando todo, sintiéndose en paz después de tanto tiempo, sintiendo que por fin todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían a un ritmo acelerado. Al fin podía sentir aquella tranquilidad que tanto anhelaban tanto él como su corazón.  
- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – diez minutos, Kim JunSu se sintió en paz solo por una década de minutos que no le parecieron más que escasos míseros segundos. – Se te paga para que trabajes…no para que estés flojeando – abrió sus ojos a regañadientes, tomo una bocanada de aire para luego expulsarla, esas palabras que escucho a sus espaldas le ofendieron.  
- ¡Para que lo sepas ya terminé con mis deberes, lo único que falta es que el joven amo los pruebe…lo único que espero es que no se atreva a pedirme que lo tire todo, porque si lo llegara a hacer juro que le escupiría unas cuantas verdades en su perfecto rostro de príncipe creído! – exclamo frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando una de sus manos en forma de puño.  
- ¿Tanto así? – JunSu aun con el ceño fruncido y el puño a la altura de su pecho se volteó para defender sus palabras, pero en menos de 0,2 segundos su expresión se volvió un tanto avergonzada, su mano se aflojo por completo y sus ojos parpadeaban cada tres segundos era como si hubiese visto a un muerto en vida. Aquel chico lo miraba sin expresión alguna, hizo una risita de fastidio y le brindo una mirada despectiva a JunSu.  
- …Joven amo yo… – el menor no pudo terminar su frase de disculpa puesto que YooChun se dio media vuelta emprendiendo su andar. JunSu mordió parte de su labio y con ambas manos comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza "tonto tonto" se repetía sintiéndose la persona con mas mala suerte en el planeta.  
Atrevido, metiche y desvergonzado…JunSu era sobre todo un atrevido por excelencia ante los ojos de YooChun, ¿Qué se ha creído ese estúpido? Se preguntaba mientras un aura negra lo envolvía alejando de inmediato a todo ser que se le cruzara en frente. Incluso las aves dejaron de cantar ante la presencia del pelinegro.  
- ¡Espere!, ¡espere! – JunSu corrió hasta quedar delante de su patrón, no permitiría que este tuviera una imagen errada de él.  
- Quítate – los ojos negros de YooChun ardían en fuego, y su tono de voz fue más bien una orden que una petición, JunSu no se movió, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas y sobre todo disculparse.  
YooChun intento pasar por otro de los espacios que había pero JunSu extendió los brazos a los costados cerrándole todas las posibles vías de continuar su camino, tenía que hablar con su jefe y lo haría sin importar el qué.  
El pelinegro volvió a pedirle que se moviera pero JunSu continuo firme, esta acción hizo que YooChun lo empujara con rudeza para poder continuar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que era detenido nuevamente, esta vez, por unas manos que sujetaban parte de su polera  
- Por favor… – JunSu pronuncio aquellas palabras mirando sus manos las cuales tenían un firme agarre en el jersey de YooChun este al verlo pensó por una milésima de segundo en quedarse ahí y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle el pelicastaño pero el orgullo, la superioridad y el enojo fueron más fuertes.  
- No quiero volver a verte en mi casa ni rondando alrededor de ella…estás despedido – declaro con tono rudo y tenaz. El menor se sorprendió por las palabras de aquel multimillonario en potencia; sus tersas manos aflojaron el agarre que tenían en esa prenda con lentitud hasta que terminaron soltándola por completo, los ojos color chocolate que tenía continuaban inmersos en algún punto ciego del terreno.  
YooChun tenía una expresión distante, maquiavélica pero sobre todo el sentimiento de agravio lo invadía como si fuese un diluvio que no tiene un fin específico en cambio JunSu reflejaba una fisonomía triste, desolada y culpable, como si el pobre hubiese cometido un crimen de alcurnia. Al verlo con esa mirada YooChun frunció el entrecejo "¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto una vocecita muy interna dentro de su apuesta cabecita, pero luego otra le respondió "¡¿Qué te importa?".  
JunSu sintió como su exjefe se retiraba del área al escuchar los pasos que se alejaban conforme pasaba el tiempo, no pudo evitar el sentirse afligido por el comportamiento de YooChun, desde el principio había notado algo en él pero no sabía qué. Cerró ambas manos cuya ubicación era a los costados de su cuerpo levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la espalda de un YooChun que había avanzado metros de distancia, dio su primer paso hacia adelante seguido de otro mientras se decía así mismo las siguientes palabras.

_"Ayúdame a decir la verdad delante de los fuertes, y a no decir mentiras para ganarme el aplauso de los débiles. Si ofendo a los demás, dame valor para disculparme. Y si los demás me ofenden, dame valor para perdonarlos. Si me das fortuna, no me quites la razón. Si me das éxito, no me quites la humildad. Si me das humildad, no me quites la dignidad. Enséñame a querer a los demás como a mí mismo. No me dejes caer en el orgullo si triunfo, o en la desesperación si fracaso. Más bien recuérdame que el fracaso es la experiencia que precede al triunfo. Enséñame que perdonar es signo de grandeza y que la venganza es señal de bajeza. ¡Si me quitas el éxito dame fuerzas para aprender del fracaso!"_

Unos cuantos metros más y alcanzaría al muchacho de piel blanca, solo un poco más y estaría dispuesto a "jugarse la vida", YooChun parecía un hombre peligroso y amenazador o al menos eso quería mostrar con aquella personalidad que tenía. Pero de lo que JunSu estaba seguro era de que ese chico lo necesitaba. Un lazo invisible entre los dos hacia que el menor reaccionara de una forma que jamás creyó reaccionaria ante una persona que acababa de conocer.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

***I know we are united 2***

YooChun caminaba de forma apresurada sentía que debía alejarse mas y mas de ese lugar, el tal JunSu le estaba sacando canas verdes y eso es algo que él no permitiría que pasase. Camino y camino hasta llegar de frente a un árbol tamaño familiar, se extraño un poco al no recordar dicho árbol en el camino, así que decidió desandar lo andado al hacerlo su espalda colisionó con el cuerpo de un ser, su acción inmediata fue de darse la vuelta para reconocer a aquella persona, no sabía cómo pero parte de él ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- No te había dicho que estabas despedido – dijo sacudiéndose parte de su ropa viendo a aquel ex empleado que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una mueca de dolor y sobándose la cabeza.

- Tengo que hablar con usted – declaro poniéndose de pie quedando de frente ante aquel chico tan arrogante.

- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con una persona como tú – su rostro reflejaba seriedad y autoridad.

JunSu no era de las personas que respondieran de forma hostil o altanera, dio un suspiro para luego pedir educadamente ser escuchado pero YooChun era de los que no daba su brazo a torcer.

Recordemos que la paciencia es una virtud…pero en esta ocasión digamos que virtud esta por demás. YooChun decidió continuar con su camino no estaba para discusiones, lo malo fue que antes debió acordarse de que los arboles no se mueven.

- ¡Ahhh! – Exclamo nuestro querido multimillonario cuando su frente impacto con aquel duro y resistente tronco. – ¡Carajo! – sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos.

JunSu al verlo así no pudo evitar el reírse internamente. Mordió parte de su labio para que no saliera ni un sonido de sus labios y se dispuso a ayudar a su ex jefe. Pero este con tan solo la mirada le dio a entender que se detuviera y no le pusiera un dedo encima.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Mira di lo que tengas que decir y ¡aléjate de mí! – declaro un adolorido YooChun.

- ¡En primera no me grite! – como dije la paciencia no era una virtud en ese momento. – y bueno quería disculparme, pero veo que usted es alguien que no aceptaría disculpas ni de la reina. Así que prefiero no desperdiciar mi saliva. – con el entrecejo fruncido decidió irse de ese lugar, ahora que lo pensaba bien lo mejor era trabajar de vendedor de Biblias que trabajar para ese engreído.

- Espera – YooChun lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro derecho de JunSu haciendo que de cuenta nueva quedaran frente a frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- ¿JunSu cierto? – Pregunto recibiendo de respuesta el silencio – ¿te gustaría trabajar como mi asistente personal?

El muchacho de ojos cafés no entendía a que se debía tal cambio, creyó que ese chico de cabellos negros se estaba burlando de él pero al ver sus ojos detenidamente noto que era cierto, esos ojos no podían mentir, desde que había osado a tocar su rostro y verlo supo que aunque YooChun mintiera sus ojos siempre dirían la verdad, no mentirían, no podían.

Se dio cuenta que YooChun tampoco dejaba de verlo, y ahí fue que sus nervios dijeron "presente" como si se tratase de un maestro llamando lista. Sin poderlo evitar sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Desvió la mirada ocultando así su nerviosismo. El pelinegro miro a detalle cada acción que el otro hacia y en vez de darle repulsión o asco le pareció adorable, ese chico (JunSu) lo acepte o no, le saco una sonrisa.

- ¿aceptas? – sostuvo su mentón con delicadeza.

- ¿Disculpa? – el pelicastaño tenía ambas cejas alzadas y ¿era su imaginación o hacia calor?.

El chico de tez blanca no podía explicar su actuar, muy cierto era que necesitaba un asistente pero jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza pedírselo a ese muchacho que hasta donde recuerda a sido un joven sin modales. "Sígueme" declaro el pelinegro mientras un aturdido JunSu lo seguía tratando de buscar una respuesta razonable que explicara porque ese cambio de actitud tan repentino de su ahora jefe.

Llegaron hasta la sala de la residencia Park con un silencio de ultratumba que había empezado desde que emprendieron el camino, individualmente se habían metido a su propio mundo analizando la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Empezaras desde hoy – YooChun rompió aquel silencio.

- Ah…

- Joven Park el automóvil está listo – se hizo escuchar la voz de la pobre asistente que tenia los nervios de punta cada que le dirigía la palabra a su señoría.

- Muy bien, señorita Han…desde ahora su trabajo es informarme de todo lo que pase en esta casa, quiero un informe detallado de todas las ganancias o pérdidas de las empresas Park, es hora de que me vaya haciendo cargo.

- Si joven.

La asistente se retiro y JunSu quien aun se encontraba en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas solo obedeció a la orden que le dio su jefe después de que aquella mujer se retirara. Entraron al vehículo dirigiéndose inmediatamente a una de las tiendas más famosas de Seúl siendo YooChun quien conducía. Para ambos el camino se les hizo largo, para uno de ellos la presencia tan cercana del otro le iba poniendo incomodo, para el otro el tráfico era un maldito fastidio.

Al llegar a dicha tienda tan elegante JunSu se quedo con una cara impresionada, el lugar era lujoso, bastante lujoso, y si mal no recordaba la única vez que entro a una tienda de esa categoría fue al lado de la persona que le hizo mucho daño. Observo a detalle cada centímetro notando a su vez que todas las personas que transitaban el lugar vestían con ropas lujosas. Relojes, pulseras aretes, collares, adornos todo era de oro, esos objetos en una sola persona eran impresionantes para JunSu. Después de estar admirando todo a su alrededor YooChun llamo su atención recordándole que no estaba ahí para embelesarse con todo lo que había en el edificio sino para trabajar.

- Tu trabajo empieza oficialmente desde ahora, veremos si eres bueno o no. Quiero que escojas de esta tienda un vestuario adecuado, decente, y sobre todo llamativo para mi uso personal.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere qué?" pensaba JunSu con una incógnita bien plasmada en todo su rostro. ¿Escoger ropa para él? Eso era un poco estúpido, ¿Acaso él no podía hacerlo? ¿No tiene gustos personales o qué? JunSu no podía creer aquella orden, pero aun así, con unas mil preguntas que estaban a punto de rebalsar de su pobre cabecita hecha una ensalada y completamente saturada, fue que como buen empleado se limito a obedecer aquella orden que no le parecía más que algo ilógico e irracional.

JunSu buscaba entre tanta ropa de marca una que le agradase en cierta forma a su jefe, al hacerlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, al caminar en esos pasillos recordaba que a sus 10 años él ya podía escoger su propia indumentaria sin la intervención de su adorada madre, que YooChun no podía hacerlo se le hacía de lo más gracioso. Por suerte el jefe estaba a una distancia en que sus oídos no podían escuchar las risas de un JunSu que yacía escogiendo una buena combinación de ropa.

- ¿Qué le parece esto jefe? – pregunto mostrándole unos jeans medio azulados junto con una camisa rosada.

- ¿Eso es ropa para ti? – pregunto señalando el vestuario que su nuevo empleado había escogido.

- Si ¿Qué tiene?, ¿No es de su agrado?

- Olvídalo – YooChun se puso de pie dejando la revista que estaba leyendo en la mesita de vidrio, le quito las ropas a JunSu y se dirigió al probador. Este a modo de espera se puso a caminar por la sección de sombreros que quedaba cerca de la sección de jeans. Los sombreros eran de todos los colores, y uno en especial le llamo la atención.

YooChun salió del probador sintiéndose una completa fresa, ¿rosado?...pfff por favor estamos hablando de Park YooChun, un hombre que toda su vida a usado el negro léase bien N-E-G-R-O, y digo de negro a rosado….ufff ¿Quién lo diría no?. Busco con la vista a ese empleado para gritarle a su antojo, cuando lo encontró camino hacia él bajo la atenta mirada del personal de la tienda. El pelicastaño sonreía viendo todos los adornos de la amplia vitrina, observaba a detalle unos objetos que eran realmente muy llamativos. Tan concentrado estaba que no noto como iba acercándose cada vez más un aura asesina.

- ¡¿Y tú dices que esto es ropa? – el pelinegro llamo la atención de su empleado jalando parte de su propia camisa dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.

- …Si – respondió el menor sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta.

- Hazme el favor…

JunSu estaba peor que un cero a la izquierda, no entendía nada de lo que decía ese chico con aires de superioridad. Eso le frustro un poco así que opto por jalar de la muñeca a su jefe con rumbo a la sección de sombreros. Sin decir nada alzo el sombrero que había llamado su atención minutos atrás y sin pedir permiso puso el sombrero en la cabeza de Park YooChun, el chico que "gano el óscar a mejor intimidante y síndrome de príncipe con la típica frase de ´no me toques´ ". El muchacho de tez blanca no movió un musculo, solo escuchaba como buen niño las palabras de su "madre".

- No se vaya a mover….ahhh no puedo creerlo, usted es un completo tontín, esa ropa le queda de lujo, se ve como una estrella de cine, no sé qué más quiere – JunSu acomodaba dedicadamente el sombrero blanco en la cabeza de su actual jefe. – usted solo necesita un contrato con una empresa de modelos y vualá. No entiendo por qué se queja tanto – el pelicastaño le arreglo la camisa y repasándolo de pies a cabeza para ver si todo estaba en orden palmeo los hombros de su jefe con una sonrisa. – ¡Listo!, con el sombrero se ve mucho mejor.

- Oye…

- ¿Hmmm?

- Quita tus manos – el pelinegro sonaba serio escaso de sentimiento alguno. Aquella sincera sonrisa que el menor reflejaba en su rostro se desvaneció en cámara lenta, JunSu pestañeó un par de veces y bajo la mirada.

- Disculpe…

- Es la tercera vez en un día que escucho y veo que eres un…– detuvo sus palabras al ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser su padre, cerro sus ojos un poco más para ver bien a aquel sujeto x que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia ¿Y qué creen? Si era su padre. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerlo. Y claro que no. Su padre no podía verlo, no con esas ropas. El muchacho palideció por completo al notar que no solo era su padre sino que su madre también se encontraba en ese lugar y para rematar su hermano estaba ahí como si fuese un bono extra de un paquete que no ordeno, vestido de traje, algo sorprendente, porque el fraterno no salía de shorts y polera (vestuario común en un deportista). JunSu levanto la cabeza por curiosidad encontrándose con el rostro de Park YooChun totalmente absorto y parecía que en cualquier momento se daría a la fuga.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto el pelicastaño "¿Será bipolar?, Hmmm… eso explicaría esos cambios tan extraños que tiene".

Su hermano menor en ese instante decidió mirar hacia donde él y su empleado se encontraban, y casi velozmente YooChun decidió ocultarse.

Ocultarse, todos sabemos lo que eso significa ¿cierto?.

´Esconder, tapar, disfrazar, encubrir a la vista´

YooChun también lo sabía, pero su forma de hacerlo en esta ocasión fue impensable. Al momento en que vio como su hermano giraba su cabeza él desvió su mirada de una forma poco gentil chocando rudamente con algo inesperado.

JunSu fue la victima de ese choque, lo único que pudo sentir después de ese movimiento rudo fueron unos labios pegados a los suyos ¿Qué hizo?, al instante intento, si, INTENTO alejarse pero unas manos intrusas en su cadera se lo impidieron atrayéndolo al cuerpo de su jefe.

"Qué demonios" el pelicastaño trataba de explicar esa última acción de parte de su jefecito, pero luego vino lo peor YooChun comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los del menor mordiéndolos solo un poco, saboreo sin detenerse la superficie de los labios estáticos de un JunSu que para ese entonces estaba shockeado por tal repentina acción.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

***I know we are united 3***

Por un lado tenemos los accidentes no deseados y por el otro la desesperación extrema en su acción más pura. Su magnificencia estaba moviendo los labios no porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque necesitaba hacerlo, su ahora condenado a muerte, hermano Ricky Park había señalado el lugar donde este dúo se encontraba llamando al mismo tiempo la atención de sus padres. Tres cabezas en especial observaban lo que ante sus ojos era una escena de una pareja….moderna.

- …La juventud de hoy en día no tiene vergüenza ajena.

- Y que lo digas.

Comentaban dos abuelas con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquel trío decidió dejar de ver a la parejita y continuaron su camino seguidos de varios guardaespaldas extranjeros. YooChun abrió uno de sus ojos para cerciorarse de que su familia estaba lejos de ellos. Había dejado de mover sus labios pero estos aun rosaban la boca del menor. Cuando se sintió seguro de que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de esos seres noto que estaba cerca, CERCA de su asistente personal. Se alejo con evidente nerviosismo mirando a todos lados, vaya forma de pasar desapercibido. Miro de reojo a JunSu quien para esas alturas estaba en Marte, su capacidad de razonamiento alguno estaba en huelga indefinida, ya no pensaba, no se movía, estaba completamente paralizado, estatua había pasado a ser su nuevo sobrenombre.

Sus labios estaban rojos por la presión que había ejercido cierto individuo que usaba un atuendo rosa. Para cuando pudo reaccionar YooChun hablaba animadamente con el dueño de la tienda, un hombre con canas y porte elegante vestido de traje negro. El pelicastaño desesperadamente busco un sanitario le urgía mojarse la cabeza para poder pensar con claridad. Una vez que sus ojos encontraron aquel característico símbolo de la silueta de un hombre en la parte superior de una puerta arrancó como si estuviera en una olimpiada de atletismo. Su jefe lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la sombra de un cuerpo que cruzaba a gran velocidad frente a él.

JunSu cerró la puerta con seguro para garantizar que nadie entrase a interrumpir la tarea de organizar sus ideas. Mojo su rostro y su cabello intentando graduar su temperatura "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" se pregunto al detener toda acción mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo que tenía en frente. Las gotas de agua caían por su piel y su castaño cabello. El menor se vio detenidamente, noto que sus tersas mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo perceptible. No pudo evitar tocar sus labios al recordar como se lo habían profanado segundos atrás. Coloco sus manos en el lavamanos apoyando parte de su peso, cerró los ojos y metió su cabeza en el agua.

El mayor toco tres veces la puerta en donde se suponía que su asistente estaba encerrado por voluntad propia. No comprendía del todo el por qué de ese comportamiento. Muy cierto era que estaba al tanto de que lo había besado pero él no lo hizo porque quisiera, tenía que esconderse de ese trío familiar a como dé lugar. Y obvio que no le quedaba otra opción que besar al pelicastaño. Aunque si lo pensaba mucho mejor habían otras opciones más para poder ocultarse.

- ¿JunSu?, ¿Estás ahí?... – pregunto olvidando el significado de peso de conciencia. Dejando de lado el hecho de que traumo de por vida a aquel pobre empleado.

- Se le informa que Kim JunSu no se encuentra en estos momentos es posible que se haya mudado a Inglaterra ilegalmente. Así que…se le ruega que deje su mensaje después de la señal bippp – el pelinegro escucho la voz de su empleado con una mueca de disgusto mezclada con extrañeza.

- ¡Yah! ¡Es hora de irnos, sal de una buena vez! – dijo fastidiado de que no cumpliera sus mandatos.

- No.

- ¿No? – El mayor pateo la puerta con furia para retirarse del lugar, cuando JunSu escucho los pasos que se alejaban dio un suspiro lamentero.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se pregunto al darse cuenta de su manera de actuar – No es que sea mi novio o algo por el estilo – se recargo en la pared soltando una carcajada – ¿Pero qué fue lo que le dijiste Kim JunSu? – enterró sus dedos en su cabello reclinando su frente sobre la palma de su mano. Volvió a sonreír nostálgicamente al recordar parte de su pasado y todo lo que significaba el recordar a ese chico. JunSu solo actuaba de esa manera con EunHyuk, su ex novio.

Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a llenar su ojos, pero no, no lloraría, se había prometido a si mismo olvidarlo y borrar todos los momentos felices e infelices que vivió a su lado. Acomodo algunos cabellos desordenados y se decidió a salir del lugar. Al abrir la puerta vio a un YooChun sosteniendo un par de llaves. Sin duda estaba a punto de abrir la puerta por sus propios medios.

- Te dije que teníamos que irnos – hablo el pelinegro siguiendo con la mirada todos los movimientos de aquel asalariado.

- Lo siento jefe, no…no se volverá a repetir – declaro sinceramente olvidando por completo la razón principal del por qué se había metido a ese baño.

- …Vámonos – sentenció el mayor saliendo de una vez por todas de aquella lujosa tienda.

El pelicastaño obedeció al pie de la letra todas las órdenes que le fueron dadas, decidió olvidar aquel beso. Sabía que su jefe no haría algo como eso porque si, sobre todo cuando era consciente de que YooChun era una persona con gustos…normales. En todo el trayecto acató alentadamente las demandas que pedía aquel engreído. Fueron tantas que llego agotado a la mansión, al pisar el terreno de los Park entro a su cuarto directo a derrumbarse en su cómoda cama, juraba que no se levantaría en semanas, el esfuerzo que había empleado en solo horas lo debilito mucho, estaba tan cansado que una vez que cerró los ojos no volvió a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

YooChun no volvió a saber de sus padres, al parecer solo habían venido de visita porque luego se enteró por los periódicos que habían inaugurado una academia de futbol gratuita para jóvenes de todas las edades.

Los días en la residencia de la familia Park pasaron radicalmente ´pacíficos´, no volvieron a tener muchos altercados, la relación de ambos era de empleado a jefe, y aunque obviamente parecía que en momentos reinaba la incomodidad en todo su esplendor el menor lograba disipar cualquier rastro de nerviosismo y es que una vez al condenado de YooChun se le ocurrió ser amable en ayudar a su asistente a recoger los papeles que este había dejado caer al suelo por accidente genuino, JunSu apareció de la puerta hasta los pies del escritorio de su solemnidad quien al dar un suspiro de aburrimiento total se levanto de su escritorio con claras intenciones de ayudar al pelicastaño, no obstante tampoco era del todo el culpable, digamos que fue pura casualidad que el mayor tocara la mano del menor en un intento de recoger uno de los papeles cuando era consciente de la existencia de esa mano en ese lugar y que el menor para no caer nuevamente por un paso en falso se aferrara al cuello del mayor cuando este estaba en proceso de levantarse sabiendo que había otro objeto más seguro, para no caer nuevamente, al alcance de sus manos.

¿Resultados?

Ambos cayeron al piso uno encima del otro, chocando nariz con nariz. ¿Conocen a las tortugas?, pues déjenme decirles que este par eran los auténticos descendientes de esos adorables animales. Ninguno se digno a moverse, se quedaron…como decirlo… ¿hipnotizados?, claro quién no se queda inmóvil cuando cierta parte de la anatomía hace una fricción placentera con otra cuyo dueño mordía su lengua fuertemente para evitar la salida de cualquier sonido extraño ante los oídos del que se encontraba en su encima. JunSu sentía la entrepierna del chico de piel blanca prácticamente pegada a la suya, mordió su labio dejando por fin en libertad a esa pobre lengua que por poco y queda amputada. YooChun quedo estático al sentir una sensación de deleite. Pensó que días de abstinencia le estaban alborotando las hormonas, esa fue su respuesta a la pregunta ¿Qué fue eso? Cuando sintió aquella satisfactoria sensación.

Se levantó lentamente, ¡Por Dios! LENTAMENTE o sea ya se imaginaran que otra fricción se hizo presente perturbándolos y estremeciéndolos a ambos. La reacción por parte de nuestro querido JunSu era notoria, más clara que el agua, el pobrecito no sabía actuar, le ganaban sus emociones. YooChun era del tipo que sabia como proceder, no era un profesional pero el muchacho se defendía. Notaran que de ´pacíficos´ a lo mucho llega a la ´p´ y con suerte a la ´a´.

Después de tres semanas, dos días nueve horas y aproximadamente 35 minutos con 14, 15, 16, 17, etc. Segundos, JunSu se encontraba en la cocina real con el chef real hablando sobre el endemoniado carácter de su aristócrata real (entiéndase sarcasmo XD). Kim JaeJoong no paraba de reír ante las diferentes anécdotas, claro está con censura, que le contaba su más íntimo amigo de la infancia. Oh si también le conto aquel incidente de su caída que era digna de un premio nobel.

- Ajajajaja JunSu tú te ajajajajaja

- ¡Hyung…!

- Ay mi madre – JaeJoong se sostenía la pancita apoyando parte de su peso en la pared.

- Aish… – el menor hizo un pucherito cruzando sus brazos.

- ¡Yah! ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? – exigía un exaltado YooChun.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – paro de reír secándose algunas gotas lagrimales que habían salido de sus ojos. JunSu inflo sus cachetes y con toda la pereza del mundo saco del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta un aparato de donde había salido la voz del joven amo.

- En un momento subo la charola jefe – respondió apretando un botón negro.

- ¿Un radio? – pregunto Jae alzando un ceja.

- Es un comunicador portátil, me lo dio para que él evite el hecho de verme tan seguido – dijo guardando el aparato y levantando entre sus manos la charola lista con todos los sacrosantos alimentos del pelinegro.

- Hmmm…JunSu-ah…a mi me parece que te lo dio porque no quiere que te canses – el mayor dio su sincera conclusión respecto a tener que utilizar un comunicador portátil dentro de la casa.

- Si si… como tú digas – JunSu abandono el lugar dejando a su amigo solo en la cocina. Soltó una carcajada a mitad de camino analizando las palabras que había escuchado de la boca de Jae "¿Para qué no me canse?" sonrió con burla al notar la falsedad que tenían esas palabras ante sus oídos.

Llego a la habitación notando como su jefe se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, al parecer despertó solo por un momento o simplemente hablo dormido, el menor dejo la charola en la cómoda que estaba ubicada a un costado de la cama del bello durmiente de una manera para nada gentil. El sonido que emitió dicha acción hizo que YooChun abriera los ojos por unos 5 segundos ya que después el muy desgraciado los volvió a cerrar.

- Jefe, tiene una agenda apretada… – habló cerca del oído de su empleador, cuyo resultado fue moverse solo un poco a lo mucho debió moverse un milímetro. – Jefeeeeee… – esta vez elevo el tono de su voz el otro solo se movió un poco más que la anterior vez abrazando a JunSu inconscientemente, este se sonrojó un poco ante dicha acción soltándose al instante, frunció el entrecejo, eso era de todos los días, el señorito no se levantaba ni aunque se lo rogase el emperador, todo enojado se puso sobre él pasando cada una de sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del, por el momento, pacífico jefe.

Lo tomo de sus hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo de arriba abajo, estaba sentenciándose pero era seguro que YooChun se lo agradecería más adelante.

- Nnnn… – se quejo el mayor sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos. JunSu se rindió dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pelinegro que no daba señales de vida. Se quedo ahí por varios minutos sin detenerse a pensar que ese lugar estaba ultra prohibido para él, se enfoco únicamente a respirar el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de YooChun, sintió su calidez, se dejo llevar por el momento y después de un tiempito mas se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien al sentir debajo de su trasero…como cierta zona del muerto durmiente comenzaba a cobrar vida.

De estatua paso a semáforo rojo, JunSu no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo en las últimas semanas, el muchacho estaba en crisis, ¿Y lo podrían culpar? Como hacerlo si para esas alturas el pelinegro había decidido mover su cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo ejerciendo mayor contacto y soltando unos cuantos gemiditos ahogados.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – una voz masculina inundo la habitación sacando a JunSu de todo su estupor haciendo que volteara a ver al dueño de aquella voz tan seca y llena de frialdad.

Helo ahí, a un chico de ojos cafés, cabello castaño, facciones finas, vestido con un abrigo negro que le otorgaba un aura de superioridad inclusive mucho más que el que posee el mismísimo Park YooChun, todo un rockero. Alto de piel levemente bronceada y al parecer menor que JunSu y YooChun. Viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta con una mirada seria y penetrante.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

***I know we are united 4***

Vergüenza, total turbación del ánimo.

JunSu estaba como semáforo averiado, cambiando de color a cada segundo, el desdichado muchacho tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Se levanto posicionándose a un lado de la cama del muerto en vida de YooChun con una gran precipitación. "¿Cómo es que no puede despertar hasta ahora? ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué clase de ser humano duerme tan cadavéricamente?" Se preguntaba JunSu con el entrecejo fruncido. Olvidando por un rato al sujeto que continuaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una seriedad que hasta yo misma huía en ese instante.

Aquel simpático chico de cuerpo bien formado, decidió avanzar hasta quedar a una distancia de unos dos metros cerca de JunSu; este choco miradas con el joven de piel morena y se sintió como una gacela a punto de ser devorada, eran muchas emociones por ese día y eso que el día comenzaba.

- Hmmm…Que sueño – se quejaba el dueño sentándose en la cama desordenando algunos de sus cabellos para posteriormente extender sus brazos y bostezar al mismo tiempo.

Las dos personas que se encontraban a un lado de su cama lo observaron detenidamente, uno de ellos sonrió al ver por primera vez a una especie de ser pacifico, aquella actitud que tomo el pelinegro le hacía lucir encantador o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Kim JunSu; el otro por su parte, solo dio un suspiro manteniendo un semblante severo al estilo de un personaje talante en seriedad. Para cuando YooChun noto que no estaba solo, en su rostro, se reflejo un gran desconcierto. Sobre todo al ver al que creía que era imposible de ver pisando el mismo suelo y respirando el mismo aire que creyó no volvería a compartir con aquel muchacho.

Quien sea hubiera notado el aura negra en el ambiente que se formo por parte de ambos expertos de control de manejo de emociones de toda índole. JunSu lo noto al cacho y fue en ese mismo punto en que parte de su conciencia le dijo que tenía que evacuar aquel cuarto desapareciendo en el acto como un autentico fantasma y es que deben saber que este muchacho era un genio en el arte de las huidas discretas. Había tenido montones de práctica al lado de su querido Hyung. JaeJoong era el mejor en cuanto a meterse en problemas se trataba, seguramente lo notaron en un principio, pero al parecer Kim JunSu inconscientemente esta por ganarle el título. Salió de la habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado aquella puerta tamaño colosal para evitar emitir algún sonido que avisara a esos dos de su ubicación actual. Lo que nunca supo es que uno de ellos si se dio cuenta de su intento de discreción y fuga planificada con precisión.

Las preguntas no se dejaron esperar…al dar los tres pasos en dirección a su habitación su cerebro comenzó con interrogativas de ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Cómo entro en los dominios de los Park?. Mas y mas preguntas surgían respecto a aquel apuesto chico y a la erección de parte de su joven amo. El pobre estaba plenamente ido, desorientado, ofuscado definitivamente atontado.

Dentro de la habitación solo había movimiento de dos cuerpos que caminaban en direcciones contrariadas. El pelinegro se había dirigido al mini bar que yacía en su habitación, sirviéndose una copa de cerveza dejando de prestarle atención a su visitante. De un sorbo termino de beberla para luego tomar otra y hacer el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez. El alto soltó una carcajada al ver al tipo que no había visto en un buen tiempo, semanas para ser exactos, tomando desmedidamente y sin un poco de autocontrol.

- ¿Qué? – YooChun dejo la copa de vidrio transparente a medio tomar para cruzar la mirada con aquel muchacho.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano como para tener una dosis de alcohol en el organismo? – respondió el moreno sacándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre la cama del pelinegro.

- Mira quién habla…el señorito perfección – dijo secamente. – ¿A qué viniste ChangMin?.

- Los chicos quieren verte, dejarnos fue un grave error YooChun – declaró el alto hurgueteando la repisa de CDs del dueño de la casa.

- Le deje un mensaje a DongHae antes de venir a Seúl ¿Acaso el muy idiota no le paso el mensaje al líder?.

- Claro, YunHo lo sabe – sostuvo entre sus manos una caja con portada negra y simbología terrorífica. – es por eso que estoy aquí…

- Dile que no volveré, al menos no por el momento – YooChun se gano al lado de su amigo, acercando su rostro hasta el oído del moreno para continuar con sus palabras. – y dile…que aborrezco a los acosadores.

ChangMin volteo el rostro estoico que siempre había tenido para observar las facciones de YooChun, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios; coloco la caja de CD en su lugar original e empujo con una de sus manos a YooChun para abrirse paso hacia el mini bar buscando algunos cigarros bajo la atenta mirada del chico de piel blanca quien al verlo con esa actitud sonreía sinceramente.

YooChun había conocido a ChangMin en una fiesta muy elegante celebrada durante los alegres años de sus 18 primaveras, en ese entonces ChangMin solo tenía 16 años de vida pero se notaba por su apariencia e intelecto que su cerebro ya era mayor de edad con conocimientos que ningún chico de su edad poseía, el chico era un sabiondo, inteligente, clarividente, perspicaz, intuitivo, lee mentes, el mocoso abarcaba un grado de conocimiento irreal. La fiesta fue una reunión estilo adolescentes que no les importa la vida ni sus familias. Aquella ocasión ChangMin y unos amigos se burlaban de lo retorcida que podría llegar a ser la vida. Cada vez que un camarero pasaba junto a ellos llevando una bandeja llena de copas de champán, estiraban los brazos y cogían dos copas cada uno, una para cada mano. Se contaban sus anécdotas y las riñas constantes de sus padres. "¡No! ¿Enserio?" levanto la voz uno de sus camaradas "Así es, el hombre casi colapsa" respondió otro "Ajajajajaja eso es penoso pero aun así no deja de ser un punto más a tu favor".

Se preguntaran quizá de qué diablos hablaban ese par de conocidos amigos de Shim ChangMin, pues verán el primero le contaba al segundo como su padre había descubierto las botellas de ron traídas desde el legitimo set de Piratas del Caribe; el discurso de aquel padre harto de la indisciplina de su hijo fue el siguiente

"¡Y una mierda! DongHae ya no eres un niño. Tienes dieciocho años y vas de un lado a otro con una banda de inútiles que te están enseñando a beber y a hacer sólo Dios sabe qué otras cosas... te pintas el maldito pelo con ese ridículo tinte café que deja manchas en todas las fundas de las almohadas, y luego las fundas se cargan mis mejores camisas cuando las meten en la lavadora... y ahora fumas cigarrillos. Las cosas van a CAMBIAR Lee DongHae…"

YooChun quien había escuchado todo fue hacia aquel grupito que para ese entonces estaban bien borrachos (a excepción de ChangMin quien no se inclinaba mucho por la bebida) como para reconocerle como persona respetable, pero la hermosura de su rostro y su elegante traje hizo que las cosas cambiaran. Se incorporo con naturalidad en un dos por tres. Hablaron de varias cosas y es ahí donde Jung YunHo el líder del lugar decidió hacerse amigo de Park YooChun metiéndolo al club (moderno) de emos por excelencia sin boleto de salida. Después de aquello fueron amigos para siempre..., o casi.

- Toma – el pelinegro lanzo un encendedor el cual fue atrapado por ChangMin sin ningún problema. Lo evaluó un poco más mientras el alto encendía su cigarro. –…ya ChangMin dime ¿A qué has venido? – se cruzo de brazos mientras que el aludido expulsaba el humo con un estilo insuperable.

- …YooChun, YooChun… ¿Qué te hace pensar que vine por algo más? – He ahí a un chico sacado de una revista con vestuario que le hacía lucir como un famoso, jeans negros con un cinturón plateado reluciente y una polera algo holgada del mismo color del pantalón (negro).

- Sencillo…tú jamás haces de cartero llevando mensajes de aquí para allá.

ChangMin era indescifrable, su rostro no expresaba ninguna reacción que le hiciera perder ante alguna conversación. Era de los que intimidaba y no se dejaba intimidar. Pero claro está que tenía que reconocer que YooChun era uno en un Continente que podía saber vagamente lo que se proponía. Eso es lo que a nuestro chico alto no le agradaba, odiaba que otras personas x ya sean cercanas, lejanas o desconocidas estuvieran al corriente de sus planes, acciones e ideas.

En los ojos del moreno una llama comenzó a brillar al escuchar esas palabras, YooChun se estaba sobrepasando con sus milagrosas acertadas conclusiones. Y claro que este sabía lo que irritaba al ser que tenía en frente, y por esa razón es que lo hacía con más frecuencia. Era evidente que YooChun quería molestarlo.

- Hyung… – dijo el moreno con un tono repleto de sarcasmo analizando su tersa mano derecha expulsando otra bocanada de humo al aire. – Ah mira, qué mano tan soberbia..., dura, lisa y suave, ¿no crees?...Hmmm pero es tan sencilla, está tan desnuda... Necesita unos cuantos adornos, ¿no te parece? – volteo a ver a YooChun con una sonrisa de asesino en serie. – ¿Qué te parece si adornamos esta mano con un poquito de rojo SANGRE..., y con unos cuantos colores MORADOS..., y con una pequeña dosis de CABELLOS NEGROS?.

La mañana matutina era digna de alabanzas, el aire, el clima, los rayos solares…todo era perfecto. JunSu como todas las mañanas se encontraba sentado con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho sin perder de vista el paisaje resplandeciente de aquel jardín bañado de flores hermosas dignas de admiración. En esta ocasión su mejor amigo estaba a su lado apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del menor.

- JunSu-ah…

- Hmmm.

- Me preocupas.

- ¿Eh?.

- El patrón te trata como a su mula, eso…yo no quiero algo así para ti.

- Tranquilo Hyung, es trabajo, ya conoces a los niños ricos. Solo tengo que lidiar con él, nada más – respondió mirando al frente con evidente nostalgia. Había decidido (una vez más) hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos en la habitación del jefe, de todas formas estaba seguro que ese chico no recordaría absolutamente nada y ¿para qué echarle más leña al fuego?.

- JunSu-ah…– levanto su cabeza para ver a su dongsaeng de costado – Eun llamó, quiere verte – el menor bajo la cabeza, le dolía el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre.

- Dile que no puedo... – JunSu se levanto caminando unos pasos más hacia adelante. – Hyung invéntate algo.

El trabajo actual del menor era sin duda muy demoledor, pero prefería mil veces estar agotado que descansar y tener tiempo para hacerse preguntas y llorar como Magdalena por lo que había sucedido; después de que su relación con su ex termino fue un mes de dolor continuo, un mes de sufrimiento e intentos masivos de dejar este mundo. Gracias a Jae había salido de un agujero negro en que creía que viviría por siempre, entendió que el destino así lo quiso, prefirió pensar eso que otra cosa, se prometió a sí mismo no volverse a enamorar tonta y profundamente de alguien y así lo haría. Su corazón para esas alturas estaba encerrado bajo nueve candados y un campo invisible que no permitiría que lo lastimasen una vez más. Al menos no por cosas tan lindas como el amor.

- Mejor dile que no me da la gana de verlo – dijo aquello con una sonrisa y ojos completamente cerrados dejando que le viera su Hyung. JaeJoong vio aquella sonrisa y por un momento creyó en aquella fachada llena de sinceridad que transmitía el mensaje de "ya no me importa Eun", se puso de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo de la infancia fue que también le sonrió pero de forma maternal.

- _Escucha, alista el auto, saldremos en 5 minutos_ – una molesta voz proveniente de un estúpido aparato interrumpió el momento en que Jae iba a decir uno de sus mejores chistes. JunSu ya no se preocupo en contestar, sabía que su jefe lo ignoraría, para que desgastar su voz. Mejor se ahorraba las molestias.

Despidiéndose de JaeJoong fue que corrió disparado a encender el coche, cuando YooChun decía 5 minutos no lo hacía por joderle la existencia, bueno en parte sí, sino que este niño rico era de palabra y si eran 5 minutos pues él estaría ahí bien parado o sentado en 5 minutos.

Desde la ventana del cuarto del dueño de la casa, JaeJoong quien se había recostado sobre el césped, era observado por un alto chico de atuendo negro, quien le miraba con diversión recordando la última vez en que se divirtió con sus amigos de manera placentera y el solo hecho de pensar en eso y ver a ese chico de piel blanca con cara de niña hacían sus recuerdos mucho más interesantes.

…Y como les había dicho…el jovencito (Park YooChun) ya estaba ahí comodamente sentado con su computadora portátil investigando alguna cosa. JunSu entro al vehículo y antes de cerrar la puerta lo encendió para seguidamente pisar el acelerador comenzando a andar la cosa metálica esa con cuatro ruedas antes de que YooChun le diera un sermón por un retraso de solo segundos. En el camino no hablaron absolutamente nada, el pelinegro estaba concentrado en pulsar las teclas de su cerebro electrónico de 2000$ con un ritmo profesional, lo hacía tan velozmente que JunSu se pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaría él para llegar a ese nivel de capacidad. El menor conducía sin rumbo alguno, el copiloto hasta el momento no le había dicho cual era su destino para esa ocasión.

- Gira a la izquierda – declaro su alteza de repente, provocando que el menor hiciese un frenado instantáneo puesto que faltaba un poquitito para que el auto cruzara la calle. Giro el volante en la dirección ordenada bruscamente y por poco y chocan con otro medio de transporte.

- ¡Idiota! – le grito aquel conductor bastante enfadado. JunSu se limito a morder su lengua mientras maldecía a su jefe en su fuero interno. Y así sucesivamente el joven Park le daba indicaciones de último segundo a su empleado cuyo reflejo se iba haciendo más agudo ya que debía conducir esquivando obstáculos y haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos por parte de los choferes.

- Frena – ordeno al estilo de dictador totalitario apagando su ordenador, metiéndolo a uno de los compartimientos del coche e reemplazándolo por su celular de último modelo.

Kim JunSu para ese momento estaba tan cansado, el chico chorreaba de sudor, o sea ¿Dónde se ha visto que un conductor sude como pila al transportar a un cliente?...o en este caso a un jefe hijo de su... Supongo que comprobaran que el trabajo que tiene nuestro querido Delfín era de suicidio voluntario…¿ahhh mi adorado JunSu por qué no escogiste ser vendedor de Biblias?.

El pelicastaño saco un pañuelo para limpiarse las sienes mientras un "Volveré dentro de 10 minutos" salía de los labios del mayor. Al menos iba irse sin darle alguna orden; los diez minutos que JunSu tendría de recreo los utilizaría para reposar los ojos en un profundo sueño placentero. Pero hubo un STOP cuando el animal de YooChun perdió el bendito celular de sus manos en un torpe movimiento cuando iba de salida. El celular salió lanzado de las manos de su dueño y acabó yendo a parar al otro extremo del auto. Se estrelló contra el volante con dureza, y un instante después el aparato había desaparecido deslizándose entre los pies del menor dejando de ser un factor en su ecuación.

JunSu vio todo lo sucedido sin perder detalle alguno, después de que el aparato se esfumo de la vista de ambos soltó una carcajada sonora merecedora de una grabación nítida; el pelinegro al ver eso sin pensar se abalanzo hacia JunSu agachándose para poder recuperar su móvil.

¿Cómo termino el asunto?

Park YooChun reposaba su rostro cerca de la entrepierna de un JunSu que desde que sintió un peso en sus piernas paro de reír como si un fantasma le hubiera agarrado los pies, sus ojos se dilataron abriéndose de par en par. El fulano ese estaba buscando el teléfono movible sin detenerse a pensar de que estaba en una zona digamos no apta, abrió las piernas de su empleado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para continuar buscando con más profundidad, movió su rostro hacia su izquierda con los ojos cerrados palpando a todo lado sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

La cálida respiración de YooChun fue sentida por un chico de ojos cafés que insistía en alejar a su…su… del rostro de su empleador retrocediendo hacia atrás a lo que le permitía el asiento, pero todos sus intentos de alejarse eran un total fracaso. Llego un punto en donde la entrepierna del menor sintió los labios del sujeto que se encontraba únicamente sumergido en la misión de recuperar su celular. En ese instante fue que apretó sus manos con una fuerza sobrehumana.

- Nnnn… – mordió su labio inferior sin quitarle la vista de encima a YooChun – mmmm…

YooChun abrió los ojos cuando (por fin) hallo el objeto que siempre llevaba consigo dejando de moverse y apreciando directamente (desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba) la cara roja de Kim JunSu que le pedía a gritos que alejara su boca de esa zona.

Por el contrario de cualquier pensamiento que dijese que YooChun se incorporo en cuanto vio donde tenía su rostro descansando, lo que sucedió en realidad fue que el condenado pelinegro por una razón Z opto por hacerse al que no encontró el aparato. Cerro sus ojos una vez más esta vez fingiendo que buscaba algo que ya había localizado.

Calor, calor, calor, despertar, si esta última palabra, tan inocente, se volvió en algo no inocente. La entrepierna del menor comenzó a despertar notoriamente con el pasar de los segundos, mientras que un YooChun para nada incomodo continuaba dándole a esa entrepierna más razones para despertar por completo.

YooChun…amigo mío ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

***I know we are united 5***

_Aquí y ahora_, como solía decir una vieja amiga mía, estamos en el dudoso presente en el que la extrema claridad nunca garantiza un enfoque perfecto. El aquí: un muchacho con un genio de los mil demonios en una posición comprometedora. El ahora: un lunes por la mañana a mediados de mayo, en los primeros meces de un nuevo año como de un nuevo siglo, cuyos traviesos rumbos permanecen jodiendole la existencia a un sudoroso chofer. Justo aquí y ahora, la hora es poco más de las 10 de la mañana, el sol brilla como nunca; los que quisiéramos verlo automáticamente quedaríamos ciegos por su intensa luminosidad. JunSu no había visto el sol, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero de por si el niño ya estaba ciego, ¿ver?, ¿mirar? ¡Ja!, esas palabras estaban completamente sobrevaloradas.

El pelicastaño cerró sus ojos al sentir como una mano acariciaba parte de su muslo; y como el acalorado muchacho obstruyó su vista no noto que YooChun había escuchado sus plegarias de un alejamiento inmediato. El mayor tenía su mano sobre un muslo (que no era suyo) a solo centímetros del aparato reproductor de Kim JunSu, aun estaba inclinado (un poco) viendo con curiosidad el rostro de su asistente. Cada vez que movía su mano en una dirección prohibida JunSu apretaba más y más sus manos.

*Silencio = minutos*

El mayor no se atrevió a continuar, se quedo tieso al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tocar algo que no le pertenecía, se quedo pensativo, una cosa era seducir a chicas y otra muy diferente seducir a chicos y que recuerde no compartía gustos de ese tipo. "Sueño", de repente esa palabra se le vino a la cabeza, formando automáticamente imágenes, trozos, partes, fragmentos, pedazos, etc. del sueño que había tenido durante la noche.

El menor (ahora) lo observaba atentamente como tratando de leerle la mente, error, aquel perfil lo pillo en su guardia baja, al verlo pudo apreciar a total perfección las facciones del pelinegro, la piel blanca que poseía era reluciente, sus labios eran exquisitos…un momento, ¿Qué rayos estas pensando Kim JunSu?, se pregunto al verse así mismo admirando el rostro de su comandante en potencia.

- 10 minutos – escuchó la voz de YooChun.

El señorito apoyo su peso en el carro una vez cerrada la puerta. Se cruzo de brazos viendo de reojo al habitante que permanecía en el auto cada 10 segundos "Bueno, ¿Qué te has creído que hacías? – le pregunto una voz en grito. – en nombre de Dios, ¡¿Qué te has creído que hacías?". Su conciencia hablaba. Dio un suspiro para continuar su camino, "al diablo la conciencia", dijo caminando como militar.

Después de un largo proceso de atar cabos sueltos, ordenar ideas e pensar con la cabeza fría, JunSu llego a una conclusión, ya no podía seguir ignorando aquellas "señales", llego a la definición de que el comportamiento de su empleador se debía a una sola cosa.

- Le gusto – dijo sin siquiera poder creer en sus palabras – ahhhhh – grito apoyando su cabeza a un extremo del volante mientras sonreía como un idiota.

¿Le gustaba?, eso sí era para reírse, pero ¿Qué explicación más podría existir ante tal comportamiento?, ¿Doble personalidad? ¿Bipolaridad?, ninguna era coherente o racional. Cómo podría gustarle si ni siquiera llevan meces juntos, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible? ¡¿COMO?.

Al fin y al cabo lo único seguro era que seguirían surgiendo muchas interrogativas más, preguntas sin respuestas, respuestas sin preguntas, la verdad estaba más allá de lo que esos dos podrían imaginar, por supuesto que había una razón para todo, era una ley, así como la que dice "Todo lo que sube baja" y esa frase fue la que se hizo justicia; si en algún momento algo subió bajo por la pura preocupación. JunSu se olvido de su problema para adentrarse a otro peor.

Mientras que el pelicastaño creaba sus propias respuestas Park YooChun se encontraba en recepción solicitando la suite más elegante del hotel para su persona. Las razones para dejar su hogar se debían a que no quería ver a su madre por el resto de la semana; se había enterado por los medios que llegaría a mediodía y claro que la quería solo que prefería mil veces más su autonomía.

Fuera, muy lejos de allí y al otro lado de la ciudad, más allá del montón de muchedumbre que hubiese parecido una penitenciaría de no ser por la ropa diferente que traían puesta cada una de las personas de ese lugar, un JaeJoong cocinaba con una sonrisa como es de costumbre. El chico de piel blanca aun no estaba consciente de la existencia de un chico alto con aspecto principesco que yacía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina analizando cada uno de sus pasos. Jae inicio la tarea de decoración perfecta, el postre para ese día era Pastel de Chocolate, todo marchaba bien hasta que de unos parlantes comenzó a sonar su canción favorita.

- _Eoddeokgaedeul sarangeul, shijakhago itneunji_~

_Saranghaneun sarangdeul malhaejweojo_~

_Bonjenga geunyeo soneoul japa bol nal olkkayo_~

Cantaba JaeJoong al ritmo de la música, ChangMin al escuchar esa voz decidió que era tiempo de hacerse notar. El chef continuaba cantando a todo pulmón, al llegar a la parte del coro elevo más la voz.

_- Hello__~ ,__ hello__~ Hola~ Hola~_

_Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo He tomado el valor_

_Hello__, Hello__~ Hola~ Hola~_

_Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo Quiero hablar contigo un momento_

_Hello__, Hello__~ Hola ~Hola~_

_Naega jom seodooljin mollado Podría estar apresurándome_

_¿Who Knows? Eojjeom oorin ¿Quién sabe? Podríamos…_

_Jal dwaeljido molla __~ Terminar haciéndolo bien ~_

- Hmmm ¿Haciendo bien qué? – pregunto el moreno haciendo que el corazón de Kim JaeJoong diera un salto por el susto, sobre todo al sentir un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

JunSu aun continuaba con la frente pegada al volante hasta que la voz de su jefecito se escucho por el comunicador portátil decretándole que fuera por sus maletas, que estas se encontraban listas en su habitación. A continuación y con toda la pereza del mundo el pelicastaño partió rumbo a la residencia Park.

El menor había visto toda su vida todo tipo de vehículos pasar por las calles de Corea del Sur, que quede claro, eso no era ninguna novedad, pero un auto en especial le llamo la atención ese día; al verlo con detención pudo reconocerlo como el medio de transporte de Lee EunHyuk. JunSu se detuvo, después de todo hacía cuatro años que no volvió a ver ese auto y a su conductor. El problema ahí fue que se detuvo obstruyéndole el camino a ese chofer cuyos ojos no divisaron el rostro del pelicastaño.

- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Lárgate, imbécil! ¡Retrasado! ¡Fuera, cretino! ¡Quítate de en medio primate! – grito el dueño del Ford Ranger Azul a todo lo que le daba la voz.

- No puede ser...EunHyuk… – murmuró el pelicastaño para sus adentros al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo en marcha sin darse cuenta. – No puede ser.

El plan de JunSu era huir, no quería verlo, no podía, además estaba seguro que era él, esa voz la podría reconocer a metros de distancia; ¿Qué paso con los insultos?, verán aquella familia de palabras que tenían el único fin de herirlo e humillarlo le valieron un reverendo cacahuate, JunSu se concentro únicamente en acelerar lo más que se podía, llego pues a una avenida desierta sumergido en sus recuerdos; estaba tan encerrado en ellos que no noto que atrás iba siguiéndolo el Ford Ranger a toda velocidad. Un claxon. Con la ayuda de la bocina Eun le exigió paso a JunSu, quien hasta el momento no se había percatado del peligro existente de ir a esa velocidad y al parecer tampoco reconoció en ningún momento a Kim JunSu.

Se oyó entonces un breve chirrido de neumáticos seguido del golpe provocado por el frenado del auto de su majestad al colisionar con el extremo del auto azul. Éste fue desplazándose hasta el centro de la calzada. La cubierta del motor del automóvil que JunSu conducía se arrugó, levantándose un poco; fragmentos de vidrio de las ventanas se esparcieron por la carretera. Al cabo de un momento, ambos coches quedaron inmóviles en el centro de la calzada.

JunSu permaneció donde estaba durante unos instantes, observando el aceite desparramarse bajo el auto de EunHyuk. Había presenciado algunos accidentes de tráfico durante sus casi veinte años de vida, la mayor parte de ellos de poca importancia, uno o dos graves, y siempre quedaba asombrado al comprobar lo deprisa que sucedían y lo poco espectaculares que resultaban. No era como en las películas, donde podían rodarse los detalles a cámara lenta, ni como en los vídeos, donde si te apetecía, podías mirar una y otra vez cómo se precipitaba el coche por el acantilado. Por lo general, sólo se producía una serie de imágenes borrosas convergentes, seguidas de esa rápida y monótona combinación de sonidos; el chirrido de los neumáticos, el golpe hueco del metal al arrugarse, el sonido de los vidrios rotos. Y entonces, end... of the history.

Si lo pensamos mejor incluso existía una especie de protocolo para aquellas cosas como por ejemplo…sales del coche, te reúnes con el otro chofer en el lugar en que los dos vehículos han chocado (y donde, con frecuencia, todavía están pegados), miras, meneas la cabeza. A veces (a menudo en realidad) la parte del encuentro está complementada con palabras enfurecidas; echarse la culpa mutuamente, resaltar las "habilidades" de conducción del otro, amenazar con acciones legales. JunSu suponía que lo que los conductores pretendían decir realmente, aunque sin expresarlo en voz alta era: « ¡Oye, imbécil, me has asustado hijo de (censurado)!».

El último paso de tan desgraciado accidente era EL INTERCAMBIO DE DOCUMENTOS SAGRADOS DEL SEGURO, y era en aquel momento que los conductores solían empezar a controlar sus indecentes, ofensivas y desvergonzadas emociones..., siempre y cuando nadie hubiera resultado herido, como parecía ser el caso. En ocasiones, los conductores implicados incluso acababan por estrecharse las manos. El pelicastaño se dispuso a observar todo el proceso desde su privilegiado punto de observación, a menos de ciento sesenta metros de distancia, pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta del auto azul, comprendió que las cosas no iban a ir como esperaba..., que tal vez el accidente no había pasado, sino que todavía estaba sucediendo. Desde luego, no daba la impresión de que nadie fuera a estrecharse las manos. ¿Y qué decir de su intento de escape?...cha cha cha chan respuesta FRACASO TOTAL.

La puerta no se abrió, sino que, prácticamente, salió volando. Kim JunSu se levanto de un salto y permaneció inmóvil junto al coche, con los hombros erguidos. Aquel muchacho (EunHyuk) vestía unos jeans descoloridos y camiseta, y JunSu se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Eun vestido con una camisa sin botones. Y además, llevaba algo alrededor del cuello, una cosa larga y blanca. ¿Una bufanda? Desde luego, parecía una bufanda, pero ¿a quién se le ocurriría llevar una bufanda en un día tan caluroso como aquél?.

EunHyuk permaneció de pie junto a su coche maltratado durante un instante, con los ojos al parecer fijos en su Ford Ranger.

Y entonces como si fuera predestinado, el dueño del coche azul levanto la mirada en dirección a JunSu a la par de un trueno que rugió desde el este con fuerza. El cielo se vio entonces cubierto por nubes obscuras avisando que pronto se vendría una tormenta.

-¡Eh! – Gritó el tipo apuesto a JunSu con una voz verdaderamente preciosa. – ¿Dónde has sacado el carnet imbécil? ¿Le compraste a los grandes corruptos o qué tarúpido?.

Después de unos segundos JunSu pudo ver por primera vez (en cuatro años) los ojos de su vecino. Una luz de alarma se encendió en su cabeza, y de repente empezó a retroceder con lentitud.

Entretanto, EunHyuk había empezado a avanzar hacia el pelicastaño con claras intensiones de hacerle volar un par de dientes.

-Eun…– murmuro el menor, viendo con dolor el rostro de su ex.

- Mira, que mier…– ¡por fin!, damas y caballeros por fin Lee EunHyuk reconoció a nuestro lindo Delfín; se quedo estático al ver el semblante del rostro de aquel ángel. –… ¿Su? – dijo acercándose cada vez más, esta vez, con miedo al rechazo. El mencionado por su parte concluyó en alejarse de ese chico, se volteo e importándole muy poco el hecho de que traía unas gotas de sangre en la frente se fue como cohete al estilo del correcaminos.

-¡Su! ¡Eh, Su, espera! ¡Soy EunHyuk!

JunSu ni tan siquiera se volvió a mirar al dueño de esa voz, él no necesitaba que le dijeran quién era el chico de la bufanda, JunSu ya lo sabía, y esa era una razón más para desaparecer en el acto. No obstante, Eun lo alcanzo encerrándolo inmediatamente en un fuerte abrazo; la mirada del pelicastaño solo reflejaba el temor, el dolor y la incertidumbre.

Park YooChun llevaba como 47 minutos esperando por sus maletas, se estaba cansando y recordemos que este niño con síndrome de príncipe no es de los que tiene como virtud esencial la paciencia sino que se va más por el lado de la alteración extrema. Tic Tac Tic Tac sonaba el reloj mural de su nueva habitación; el pelinegro doblo de cuenta nueva el periódico que leía a modo de espera, saco de su bolsillo el aparato que lo comunicaría con su empleado pero antes de presionar el pequeño botón decidió tirarlo sobre la mesita de vidrio cambiándolo por el control remoto de aquel LCD de pantalla plana. Se sentó en el enorme sofá cruzando las piernas e rápidamente apretó el botoncito rojo del control remoto.

Al encenderse pudo ver a una mujer de edad media que aún conservaba su atractivo dando la noticia de la hora. Exacto, como lo piensan, la noticia era el choque del amado auto de su excelencia con el Ford Ranger. Al ver su medio de transporte YooChun abrió los ojos de par en par.

- JunSu… – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al ver el estado del vehículo.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

***I Know we are United 6***

Moviéndonos de la suite del pelinegro al lugar del accidente; el pelicastaño, no se dio cuenta de que el imprevisto accidente vehicular ya lo transmitían por los canales de televisión como la noticia en vivo y directo del momento, el sentir los cálidos brazos de Eun fueron suficientes como para revivir por completo el pasado, se separo de él encarándolo, preguntando con los ojos el por qué de su abandono.

- Su…– pronuncio su nombre haciéndole sentir débil, EunHyuk por su parte vio como de a poco en los ojos del ser que tenía enfrente iban llenándose lagrimas dispuestas a salir. – No…no llores – le pidió con una voz quebrada. – No lo hagas – permaneció quieto mientras el pelicastaño retrocedía cada vez más.

- No te acerques – sentencio JunSu al ver que su ex daba el primer paso en clara señal de mantener una distancia acortada con su persona.

- Su… – empezó con las manos alzadas en un ademan tranquilizador y suplicante. – Hablemos… – inicio su avance ignorando las palabras del menor las cuales transmitieron el mensaje claro de que no quería tenerlo cerca. – solo quiero unos seg…

Pero no pudo seguir. JunSu alzó una de sus tersas manos que lucía muy pálida sobre el nublado cielo abofeteando al chico que le hizo sufrir. El sonido de aquel golpe, así fuera de bromas, de verdad siempre…créanlo o no hizo alusión a uno de esos típicos disparos de arma de fuego existentes en las películas de vaqueros.

Otro relámpago brillo en el cielo, retumbo otro trueno que parecía envolver todo el cielo y entonces una fría ráfaga de viento azoto a los dos cuerpos inmóviles que se encontraban en medio de la carretera desordenando sus cabellos y levantando un poco sus prendas de vestir.

- Déjame en paz…– dijo el menor en un murmullo que fue escuchado claramente por Eun, quien aún permanecía con el cachete un poco rojo mirando de reojo a su ángel.

El menor meneo la cabeza tratando de ocultar las lágrimas pero toda acción fue interrumpida cuando el dueño del auto azul cogió el mentón del menor con una velocidad impresionante para seguidamente unir rápidamente sus labios con los de JunSu.

Unos metros más al norte, y otros pocos más al sud, la sirena de la ambulancia sonaba audiblemente avisando que ya llegarían; una movilidad blanca con el logotipo de SBS NOTICIAS se detuvo entonces cerca del área del accidente saliendo de inmediato un camarógrafo y una señorita bastante joven. Y como a diez cuadras antes de llegar al lugar de los hechos, Park YooChun manejaba otro de sus Audis modernos tocando la bocina de vez en cuando, "Que no sea nada grave, por favor que no sea nada grave" se decía sin saber exactamente si se refería al carro o al chofer. Ni el mismo se entendía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que llegar. Freno al ver como un montón de personas se hallaban reunidas en el perímetro. Salió de la movilidad buscando con la mirada a la persona que ansiaba ver.

- Joven amo – YooChun volteo la mirada y ahí se encontraba, su asistente.

- Señorita Han ¿dónde está? – pregunto sin especificar lo que buscaba.

- Ah…vera todos los vidrios quedaron destruidos, la parte de adelante es chatarra los… – la señorita Han asumió que el joven preguntaba por su medio de transporte, pero en realidad lo que YooChun quería saber era donde estaba su asistente personal. Mientras la mujer continuaba dando sus explicaciones el pelinegro miró por encima del hombro de la asistente y distinguió a JunSu, ahí estaba, sentado en una camilla junto a un chico de bufanda que le ponía una venda en la cabeza con suma delicadeza. YooChun quiso acercarse pero el beso que le fue proporcionado al menor hizo que olvidara esa acción. – no se preocupe joven amo, solo fue un pequeño accidente, nada más. Ya lo estamos solucionando.

- Entiendo – dijo el pelinegro en un tono frio, dejo de ver a JunSu y poso su vista en la asistente. – ¡quiero ver ese auto como nuevo señorita Han! – declaro retirándose de la escena, dejando atrás a una asistente espantada y a punto de entrar en crisis nerviosa.

El pelicastaño se veía pálido, pero sano y salvo, solo una pequeña herida en la parte superior de su frente, nada grave, no perdería la memoria ni nada por el estilo. Sus órganos internos estaban intactos ningún desangramiento, nada de nada. Tres minutos más, mmm, si fueron tres minutos más de no recordar para quien trabajaba y de quién era el auto que acababa de ser prácticamente destruido; el menor abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando la imagen de un YooChun hecho furia se abrió paso por su mente, dio un respingo como si fuera una chica que se da cuenta a la hora de la comida que ha olvidado apagar el horno por atender a sus visitas.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó tapando su boca.

Miro su reloj pulsera con la esperanza de que fueran las once y cuarto, y media como máximo. Pero en realidad eran las doce menos cuarto. Hacia como una hora y media que debería haber llevado a su empleador las valijas que le había ordenado traer. "Debe estar molesto" pensó comenzando a preocuparse más de lo normal.

- Su…– dijo Eun – ¿Qué pasa?.

- Nada – repuso él – solo que he tomado el camino más largo y he perdido la noción del tiempo. Y luego el accidente y…tengo que irme

- Espera…¿Seguro que estás bien?.

- …Estuve bien sin ti durante cuatro años, por qué no lo estaría ahora – el menor respondió de manera dura. Se notaba a leguas que quería marcharse, quería estar con su jefe, pero aun así le costaba decidirse, después de todo había destruido a su más amado auto. La sensación de que estuviera molesto y apunto de decapitar a alguien persistía.

Y así, en vez de reposar JunSu tomo el primer taxi que encontró para dirigirse a la mansión en busca de esas mentadas maletas. Le dolía la cabeza y más la parte de la herida, pero él era un chico muy fuerte, así que no importaba. Lo que ahora era realmente importante era llegar al hotel con esas valijas.

- ¡JunSu! – Antes de que diera el paso number one dentro de la casa JaeJoong lo ataco con sus revisiones medicas - ¡¿Pero qué carajos te has hecho? – revisaba con sumo cuidado la herida del menor. Se notaba su preocupación.

- Dejémoslo para después…no tengo tiempo para hacer paradas Hyung – dijo el menor apresurando el paso y dejando a Jae preocupado. El mayor no sabía lo que le había sucedido a su amigo pero algo le decía que Eun tenía algo que ver, no por nada la actitud del menor era repentinamente medio arisca.

YooChun se encontraba en el mini bar fumando, mientras que ChangMin estaba recostado en la cama con una pierna alzada leyendo la revista The World of Rock. Desde que el dueño había llegado a su hogar se había sentado en la silla de madera mirando al vacio, tal vez reflexionando del porqué de su actitud, o maldiciendo al chico de la bufanda…quien sabe; ChangMin sin despegar la vista de aquella revista ya sabía lo que le pasaba, conocía a YooChun, los años de amistad no fueron en vano, conocía sus debilidades y bueno algunas veces usaba los puntos débiles que relucían en el pelinegro para salirse con la suya.

- Los celos no son recomendables para la salud, suelen ser enfermizos – declaro volteando la página.

- No hables estupideces. – respondió YooChun sin voltear a verlo.

- Mejor acepta que te sientes raro después de lo que viste. Además cuando entre él estaba sobre ti y tu… ¿Cómo era?, ¡ah! Claro…estabas en medio de un sueño…– se levanto para ver directamente a los ojos de su compañero. – H-Ú-M-E-D-O…mientras más sigas tardando peor resultara YooChun – dio un suspiro al ver la cara seria del pelinegro. – Respóndeme esto, ¿Te gusta JunSu?

YooChun meditó unos instantes con el ceño fruncido antes de menear la cabeza.

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en algo como eso.

- Bueno ahora piensa en eso o compruébalo por ti mismo…ah y no olvides que las estupideces que uno hace nos llevan a cometer las locuras más grandes…– ChangMin camino hacia la salida. – Necesitaras estar a solas con el susodicho, no quiero ser partícipe de lo que puedas hacer.

El mayor no comprendió del todo lo que aquel mocoso quería decirle, pero todo se aclaro cuando ChangMin abrió la puerta mostrando detrás de ella a un asistente agitado por la carrera. Min le lanzo de inmediato una mirada antipática y salió de la habitación para recomenzar, lo que él solía llamar, "su cacería", sin duda ya había escogido a su presa.

Ok. ¿A qué hora son?, pues es la hora de la verdad, aunque tal vez estamos equivocados, pero continuemos. Kim JunSu miraba directamente a los ojos negros de Park YooChun cuyo rostro denotaba ira, el primero no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, se suponía que él estaría en el hotel esperándolo, había rezado todo el camino para que YooChun estuviera de un humor alejado a la violencia y a la sed de sangre.

- Jefe…puedo explic...

- Cállate – su grandeza estaba que no quería escuchar su voz, el comportamiento que había tomado no le gusto ni a él mismo, pero en ese instante sus impulsos fueron más fuertes, dentro de sí, aquella voz racional que todo ser humano posee hablaba dictaminando todo lo que debía hacer en ese momento, sin embargo como les había dicho, los impulsos eran más enérgicos y sobresalientes.

- Déjeme que le…

- Dígame asistente Kim… ¡¿No he sido claro? – una Catástrofe muchachas, hasta a mí me dolió el impacto hacia la pared que le provoco YooChun al menor. ¡Ay Dios! pobre espalda, con un golpe como ese yo ya hubiera entrado en inconsciencia temporal. JunSu cerró los ojos al sentir la dureza en su espalda y es que YooChun no tuvo el más mínimo de cuidado al empujarlo contra aquella pared lisa sumamente DURA. El pelinegro estaba como esas personas que cuando están que quieren morirse se ahogan en un mar de alcohol para terminar lanzando todo por los aires, rompiendo hasta las más finas copas de Champan, restándole importancia si los objetos lanzados llegaban a la cabeza de alguien. En este caso no eran copas si no un ser humano, un ser vivo queridos lectores, seguro se imaginaran el dolor por el cual estaba pasando nuestro amado JunSu.

- Pued…explicarlo – con suerte el chico aun articulaba palabra.

- ¿No entiendes? – déjenme decirles que YooChun nunca, nunca de los nuncas hubiera procedido de esa forma tan cruel y todavía teniendo en cuenta que estaba al tanto del accidente que sufrió el pelicastaño minutos atrás. Pero las emociones le ganan a uno. Clara prueba de ello es el accionar que tomo el pelinegro, el condenado soberano coloco una mano en la pared apoyando con esto parte de su peso observando a JunSu, apreciando la mueca de dolor que se refleja en su rostro…contemplando como de a poco el cuerpo del menor iba descendiendo hasta quedar este, totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

En ese momento reaccionó; cuando vio como JunSu quedaba privado de sentido alguno ante sus ojos fue que la culpabilidad, por primera vez en su vida, se apoderaba de él impidiéndole las salidas de escape.

Fue ahí donde su corazón comenzó a doler.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

***I know we are united 7***

Tanto ustedes como yo conocemos a YooChun, el chico Don Juan. Un… ¿ex-emo?, como sea. El chico de cabello negro sostuvo entre sus brazos a JunSu siendo la prim…no esperen, creo la tercera o cuarta vez en toda su vida que ayudaba a otra persona que no fuera él mismo. JunSu termino recostado en el cómodo lecho de su santidad y este sin pensarlo dos veces, es más sin siquiera pensarlo, termino a su lado cubriéndolo con una de las cobijas que tenía cerca. Pensó en llamar a un doctor pero él poseía algunos conocimientos de medicina general así que sabia como proceder.

Mientras preparaba todo, se culpaba una y otra vez así mismo por lo sucedido, pero luego de atender al pelicastaño volvieron sus dotes de maldito despiadado y sonriendo de manera frustrante fue que se acerco a la cama nuevamente preguntándose qué es lo que tenía ese chico que le hacía cambiar tan repentinamente de opinión.

En la leve luz que se extiende por el paisaje poco después de ocultarse el sol, pero antes de la auténtica oscuridad, durante uno de esos escasos minutos que los que hacen cine llaman "La Hora Mágica", Kim JunSu salió de su delirio a una breve lucidez. "Me estoy muriendo" pensó y las palabras resonaron de una forma extraña a través de su mente haciéndole creer que había hablado en voz alta, a pesar de no haber sido así. Miró a su alrededor diciendo "Pareciera que me han dado una paliza" pensó divertido."Que me han pateado algunos idiotas". Un poco después surgió una pregunta "¿Dónde estoy?". Tenía una cobija con un olor interesante, un olor exquisito, sin embargo dejo de olfatear ya que al pobre aun le dolía la cabeza. Al ver esa cobija, extraños pensamientos le entraban y salían de la mente, sabía que estuvo preso de un desmayo y quizá aquello volvería. Estaba enfermo, se sentía enfermo y aquel momento no significaba curación ni el comienzo de una curación, sino un breve respiro.

Apoyo la parte interior de su muñeca derecha contra la frente y la aparto con una mueca del mismo modo que uno retira la mano de una estufa al rojo vivo. Estaba ardiendo. Y lleno de sudor. En resumen JunSu se despertó con una resaca (y ni siquiera había bebido) que podía posiblemente haber sido peor; con una boca que estaba más seca que el desierto del Sahara y con la sensación de que no se hallaba en el lugar debido.

La cama era de dos plazas y media, con cuatro almohadas, demasiada cómoda como para tratarse de su propia cama. Entonces olio otra cosa, le llego a su sentido del olfato agudo el olor a tocino frito. Se sentó y vio por aquella ventana colosal otro día que se iba con la llegada de la noche. Lo primero que recordó una vez estando un poco más cuerdo fue la cara de un pelinegro apunto de asesinarlo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenia debajo de él era la cama de Park YooChun, los aposentos de su temido jefe.

Siguiendo un impulso, se había dirigido al cuarto de baño con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, no para descargar la vejiga, sino para comprobar el botiquín de las medicinas. Necesitaba una aspirina, un calmante, mate si era posible, el punto era que fuera lo que fuera que hallase, tenía que servir para frenar aquel dolor de cabeza que se sentía como si un destornillador se la estuviera apretando con rudeza.

Un cepillo de dientes nuevo (Pepsodent) colgaba del fino soporte de donde habían colgado todo tipo de cepillos de marca. El menor se había quedado allí mirando todas las cosas que existían en aquel baño sin encontrar lo que buscaba, luego cogió el tubo de pasta dentífrica y lo sostuvo en la mano. Su boca no olía a flores así que por lo menos había que hacer algo al respecto. Comenzó a limpiarse los dientes, preguntándose en dónde estaría su jefe en esos momentos, sintiéndose mareado, y con una gran escases de equilibrio propio.

Bajando a la primera planta, el joven amo reposaba en uno de los sofás con los brazos cruzados mirando calculadoramente a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

- No me quedaré por mucho YooChun, deja de verme de esa manera – la mujer de piel blanca y cabello castaño lacio cruzada de piernas observaba a su hijo sin expresión alguna.

- En realidad no me importa si te quedas o te vas – YooChun se incorporo – no te preocupes, de todas formas ya reserve una suite.

- ¡YooChun! – exclamó la mujer sin voltear a ver a su retoño cuando este ya había iniciado su andar. El pelinegro se detuvo por unos segundos esperando algunas palabras pero él ya sabía que aquella mujer no tenía el mas mínimo de derecho de cuestionar o reprocharle algo. El trato desde que era un niño ya había sido escrito por el destino según los pensamientos de nuestro príncipe.

Él sabía que muy en el fondo amaba a su madre…que conste he, he dicho en el fondo, muy, muy, MUY en el fondo. Restándole importancia subió a su habitación encontrándose con unos aposentos vacios, y según recordaba había dejado el cuerpo débil de su asistente antes de irse en esa cama. Por una milésima de segundo la preocupación se hizo presente, y digo milésima porque poco después escucho el sonido del agua dentro del baño. Supuso entonces que ese muchacho ya estaba mucho mejor. Pero ojo, como ustedes y yo sabemos el pelinegro estaba en un error.

JunSu salió del baño con la ayuda de una fuerza invisible, su espíritu estaba latente como de costumbre sin embargo aquel maldito dolor de cabeza continuaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Alístate, nos vamos dentro de 12 minutos – declaro el mayor sin siquiera verlo mientras iba cambiándose sin vergüenza alguna delante de unos ojos puros y vírgenes, ok, exagero. Como toda persona, comenzó a sacarse la parte superior quedando semidesnudo. La vista sin duda era genial, en esos momentos…¿Quién no codiciaría estar en la zona VIP?.

Ay pero hombre créanme que SI existía alguien que no deseaba estar en ese lugar; JunSu sintió otro repentino mareo y al momento apoyo su cuerpo en la pared colocando una mano en el muro para mantenerse de pie. Y muchachas, que quede claro que la fiebre (esta vez) no tuvo nada que ver con el inesperado desequilibrio que tuvo el menor. Al instante de ver como YooChun quedaba en bóxers JunSu, como pudo, entro al baño cerrando la puerta con un gran frenesí.

YooChun al escuchar el sonido alzo la mirada buscando un indicio del por qué de aquella actitud. Toco como unas dos veces y en ambas nadie le contesto. Así que se olvido…o mejor dicho mando al diablo la educación y abrió la puerta en un parpadeo.

JunSu dio un respingo y se irguió sintiendo en aquel instante una punzada de dolor en el cuello, y la sensación de calambre en la carne dormida le obligo a hacer una mueca, no había estado adormecido sino sumido en un profundo recuerdo, durante el cual revivió los tiempos de sus amados años de colegio. Tenía las manos en los extremos del lavamanos mirando su reflejo. Olvidando de cuenta nueva al sujeto que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta observándolo de manera frustrada.

Otro "toc toc" se escucho obligándole a girar la cabeza lentamente y con dolor y vio (recién) a su jefe quien llevaba únicamente puesto los bóxers. Por un momento se limitaron a mirarse y el pelicastaño tuvo una extraña sensación al verse así mismo siendo observado por el pelinegro, se sintió desnudo, como un animal al que le estuvieran observando en el zoológico. Entonces intervino su boca, que sonrió. Luego el menor se paro delante de él.

- Jefe… – dijo con una voz uniforme.

El joven Park sostuvo con elegancia la mano de su empleado (sin articular palabra) para llevarlo hacia la cama, hizo que se sentara y sin previo aviso se puso de cuclillas para quitarle las sandalias, su intención era clara, dejaría que JunSu descansara toda la noche.

- Nos iremos mañana, por hoy fue suficiente – dijo obligándole a recostarse sobre su cama.

- N-n…no es necesario, tengo mi propio cuarto – declaro el menor parándose, pero en aquella acción reiteradamente perdió el equilibrio; YooChun alcanzo a sostenerlo por la cintura, lo apego más hacia su cuerpo y cuando todo quedo estabilizado se miraron en silencio por eternos segundos, el mayor sintió el palpitar del corazón de su asistente, vio como sus mejillas se iban poniendo de un color rojo bajito a medida que se acercaba mirando alternadamente sus labios y sus ojos como pidiendo permiso de hacer algo que el otro seguramente ya habría captado que iba a hacer.

JunSu al sentir un leve roce de unos labios intrusos sobre los suyos sintió una sensación de satisfacción, pero algo cierto es que no lo podía creer tenía muy abiertos los ojos ¿En verdad YooChun lo estaba besando?, ¿acaso había alguna cámara escondida de un programa de TV o algo por el estilo?, No, todo era real…al sentir como los mismos labios se movían por encima de los suyos sintió la necesidad de mover los suyos a la par. Y así lo hizo, empezó a disfrutar de ese beso cerrando también los ojos y regocijándose como nunca jamás pensó en hacerlo. El mayor mordió parte de su labio robándole un suspiro y fue ese momento el que aprovecho para introducir su lengua y saborear el interior de la boca del menor, se deleitaba succionando esa lengua mientras que una de sus propias manos dibujaba un recorrido en el cuerpo del pelicastaño y la otra mantenía un firme agarre en su cintura.

Automáticamente, una de las manos de JunSu que se mantenían fijas a los costados de su cuerpo se dirigieron hacía la espalda del pelinegro; el beso se había vuelto fogoso pero muy tierno, no había prisa, se estaban probando, sus lenguas se reconocían entre ellas, siendo la de YooChun la que dominaba, enseñándole a la otra como se hacía; y como siempre el aire fue el que interrumpió dicho beso. En aquel momento el pelicastaño logro zafarse del agarre de YooChun con un notorio rubor en las mejillas y ¿qué creen?, para esas alturas misteriosamente su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

"Gr..gra…permiso…" el menor retomo la palabra saliendo de la habitación a todo lo que le permitían sus energías, tocando sus labios rojos y algo hinchados por tremendo beso proporcionado.

YooChun no se molesto en detenerlo, se quedo ahí parado analizando lo que acababa de hacer, pero fuera de eso sobre una de las mesas vio el plato de comida que había preparado para que cuando el pelicastaño despertase se lo comiera. Y lo vio ahí, intacto, tal y como lo había dejado. Entonces desvió la mirada ahora con el único fin de tomar una exquisita ducha.

A los tres días JunSu se encontraba nuevamente todo risueño, YooChun no lo había molestado por esos tres días, no le dijo ni hola durante los tres benditos días de vacaciones del pelicastaño que sin duda alguna le sentaron de maravilla.

Ambos individuos se encontraban en la suite que el mayor había reservado; como había dicho YooChun, al día siguiente fue que se mudaron sin avisar a nadie. Bueno al menos no a su madre. Este dúo dinámico, durante esos tres días (y aún) contaban con la presencia de un visitante alto, intelectual, erudito, todo un modelo de belleza masculina, si, señores hablamos de Shim ChangMin alias el invisible. ¿Por qué invisible?, pues es más por JunSu, ya que este no estaba al tanto de que tenía como compañía a un ChangMin que únicamente se dedicaba a la lectura.

Una tarde salió a comprar comida rápida y como la tienda quedaba en la planta baja del hotel, se limito a usar las escaleras. Al llegar a la tienda hizo un pedido únicamente para dos.

- Son 40.000wons – le dijo una señorita con una sonrisa en los labios. El menor pago con su propio dinero seguidamente tomo las bolsitas con el pedido y pensó en retirarse del lugar.

- Sólo necesito un minuto de tu tiempo – alguien sujeto su brazo con rudeza.

- …No – respondió el menor tratando de quitarse de encima aquella mano que apresaba parte de brazo.

- JunSu… mi Su.

- Suéltame.

- Por favor.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – JunSu elevo la voz llamado la atención de todos los clientes.

- No hasta que me escuches – el individuo ese jalo bruscamente al pelicastaño sacándolo de la tienda bajo la preocupada mirada de todos los presentes.

Al llegar casi al borde de la acera una persona de traje le impidió el paso y por más que Eun pedía que se moviera, el muchacho del traje, cliente número uno de aquella tienda, no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Suéltalo – exclamó con tono autoritario al ver el rostro de JunSu preocupado. – si no quieres tener problemas quita tu mano y lárgate.

Eun estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara al infeliz de ser necesario, "¿Tsk y este que se cree?" pensaba lanzándole una mirada despectiva al chico de traje. Pero cuando estaba a punto de propinarle el golpe de su vida, vio a unos hombres que se acercaban a él obligándole a retirarse. Los guardaespaldas de YooChun solo hacían su trabajo, alejar a personas violentas de su amo. Obviamente Eun se rehusó a obedecer y en un movimiento termino haciéndole caer a JunSu al suelo.

El menor quedo sentado sobre sus rodillas con una mueca de dolor momentánea. Sobándose la cabeza es que vio como Eun era alejado del perímetro, noto también que las bolsas habían caído al suelo e enseguida reviso los alimentos. Por su suerte estaban intactos.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando? – pregunto YooChun con una ceja alzada y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Al pobre de JunSu se le habían dormido ambas piernas y cuando se levanto de golpe sintió un terrible y doloroso hormigueo que le subía desde la planta de los pies. Nunca había imaginado que se encontraría así, desprevenido y completamente expuesto. Tuvo la impresión de ser un centinela dormido en su puesto al que le ordenan de repente que se cuadre.

De pronto, se hallaba frente a él, con el pelo algo alborotado y una sonrisa vaga y bastante tonta. El hormigueo seguía haciendo su tour por todas sus extremidades inferiores forzándole a desplazar su peso de un pie a otro. Pero al recordar a la clase de persona que tenía en frente cesó de moverse permitiendo con esto que el hormigueo le calara a gusto.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo jefe? – dijo, temiendo que YooChun se diera media vuelta, que renegara de él, que le mostrara la espalda, que se encaminara hacia la entrada del primer hotel que encontrara y lo dejara solo. Entonces le oyó suspirar, del mismo modo que un hombre suspiraría antes de levantar un pesado paquete. Y cuando habló, su tono fue tan natural, tan placido y tan correctamente complacido que JunSu olvidó su primera impresión.

- Vámonos JunSu – exclamo con un gramo de ternura comenzando a caminar. El pelicastaño le siguió tres pasos más atrás, tratando de alcanzarlo y sin dejar de hacer muecas a causa de los hormigueos infernales que lo martirizaban.

Pero aquel tono de voz que había utilizado el mayor hizo que JunSu sintiera algo que no creyó sentir.

- YooChun… – era la primera vez que el menor lo llamaba de esa manera y el mencionado no pudo evitar el girarse hacia él, pero antes de que terminara por completo frente al chico de pelo castaño, JunSu lo abrazó sintiéndose necesitado y esperando ser correspondido. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en esos momentos, ¿Y quién mejor que su majestad?.

A lo lejos EunHyuk veía toda la escena con las manos en forma de puño y un rostro para nada amigable.

Continuará…


End file.
